<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neville's Gift by dwinchestersgirl88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610944">Neville's Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88'>dwinchestersgirl88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg, Top Neville Longbottom, birthday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville gets the gift that keeps giving. And he has Draco to thank for it. Slash. Don't Like Don't Read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neville's Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Neville's birthday fic. I hope you all like it.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.</p>
<p>Happy Reading and Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out as a simple business contract. Neville's greenhouse supplies Draco Malfoy's Apothocary. It had actually surprised Neville when Draco showed up two years ago with the contract in hand. Neville signed it immediately. He knew Draco was a talented Potions Master like Professor Snape. What surprised Neville the most about that day was learning that Harry's husband was praising his work in Herbology. According to Draco high praises from Severus Snape were rare. </p>
<p>Nevertheless Neville was pleased to have the contract. </p>
<p>For two years they were business partners. Until slowly meetings once a month somehow turned into dinners twice a week. Where Draco always owled his orders, the blond comes in person for his supplies. Draco always takes Neville to lunch when he does. Neville wasn't oblivious to what the blond was doing, but it did take him awhile to realize that Draco was a bottom. </p>
<p>Once he did though, nothing stopped him from showing Draco how dominant he can be. Neville took control of their relationship. Set the times for dinners, planned their dates, and showed Draco just how much he found him attractive. Neville was slowly falling in love with Draco Malfoy. The only problem was Draco never showed he was feeling more. </p>
<p>One day after being together for six months Draco sent an owl. The letter was telling Neville that they couldn't be together anymore. Neville went to Harry and Severus to find out why Draco was breaking up with him. </p>
<p>"I don't get it. Things were going great." Neville glared down at his cup.</p>
<p>"You told him you loved him, did you?" Severus asked calmly. </p>
<p>"Yes. Last month after our dinner." Neville admitted looking up at the older man. "Did Draco leave because he thought I was lying?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Longbottom, I'm sorry, but Draco left because you were making things serious. Draco wanted something casusal. All his life his parents told him that he needed to marry a pureblood girl and continue the Malfoy line. Now that they are dead he is free to live his life the way he wants. I suggest if you want to continue you have to tell him that there is no strings attached to your love."</p>
<p>"So lie to him." Neville glared at the man. </p>
<p>Harry cut in. "Nev, send him a note. Tell him that you will still be there when he is ready. Tell him to take all the time he needs to sort things out and when he wants something serious and permanent he knows where to find you. Give him that option, Nev, and keep loving him."</p>
<p>Neville took Harry's advice. Things between him and Draco was all business again. The only good thing was there were never stories of Draco dating anyone. It gave Neville hope that Draco actually love him, but was just scared of commitment. </p>
<p>Then a Patronus came on the day of Neville's twentith birthday. Draco was telling him that he was at Longbottom Manor. Neville apparated home right away. What greeted him will forever surprise him. </p>
<p>There on the floor was Draco red in the face, sweaty, and screaming. One of Neville's house-elves were between Draco's legs. His mind was trying to process what he was seeing. That was until Draco started screaming at him. </p>
<p>"Don't just stand there! Get over here and help me deliver your child!"</p>
<p>"Yous be doing good, Master Draco. The babe is almost here. One good push, Master Draco." The elf encouraged. </p>
<p>Neville rushed to Draco's side immediately and dropped to his knees. He winced when Draco broke his hand in one squeeze. Then it hit him, an elf was delivering his baby. </p>
<p>"Where is the healer or medi-witch?"</p>
<p>"Severus was called but he is running late." Draco answered as he pushed. </p>
<p>The Longbottom Lord was so caught up in hearing Draco's yells of pain that it took a moment to realize the yelling stop and the room was filled with crying. </p>
<p>"It's a girl, young masters." the elf beamed at them as she used magic to clean the baby. She handed over the babe to the bearer after swaddling it in a blanket. </p>
<p>Draco and Neville stared down at their daughter. Neville had no doubt that she was his. She looked like his mother with a head full of white blonde hair. Neville kissed Draco's temple as he caressed his daughter's cheek. </p>
<p>"Is this why you left?" He asked softly. </p>
<p>"Yes. I was scared that you didn't want the baby so soon. I never doubted your love for me, but I wasn't ready for marriage. I knew if you knew about the baby you would insist on getting bonded. I'm sorry." </p>
<p>"Shush." Neville whispered before kissing Draco tenderly. "I understand, love. I just hate knowing that you went through this alone. You won't be alone with our next one. And when you are ready to bond let me know."</p>
<p>Draco laughed softly. "That's why I'm here. To celebrate your birthday and propose, but your daughter had other plans. Happy Birthday, Nev." He raised up and kissed the other man. </p>
<p>"Thank you, love." Neville smiled in return. </p>
<p>Severus and Harry showed up an hour later. Neville yelled at them for being late. After he was done he let them meet his birthday present--little Alice Rose. The future Lady Longbottom. </p>
<p>Neville will forever remember this birthday. He got two very special gifts--his daughter and his husband. Draco agreed to marry him in a week. Neville couldn't have asked for a better gift. </p>
<p>~Fin~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>